Quinn's the Man
by InkTrails23
Summary: Everybody has a secret. Puck wants Rachel who likes Sam who is really Quinn whose brother is dating Sugar so she hates Rachel who's with Puck to make Sam jealous who is really Quinn who used to have a crush on Puck but now harbors an attraction to Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, basically this fanfic is based on the movie She's the Man but with major plot change/twist. Most of the dialogues were taken from the movie itself but there will be additional ones. I apologize if it's too shallow for your liking. This is my first fic that I'm certain I'll work for anyway so, please bare with me. :)

**Summary:** After her school's girls soccer team got cut, Quinn Fabray was more than devastated. But fate has given her another shot to prove herself. When her brother decides to ditch for a couple weeks in London, Quinn heads over to his elite boarding school, disguises herself as him, and inevitably faced more troubles than trying to prove herself on the field. Little does she realize she's not the only one with romantic troubles, as she, as he, gets in the middle of a series of intermingled love affairs.

**XxXxXxX**

Quinn Fabray practically has the best of both worlds. Straight A grades? Check. Social status? Check. Exceptional soccer skills? Check. Near perfect boyfriend? Check. Good looks? Double check. Everyone literally stops in their tracks when she walks down the hallways of Carmel High and be astounded by her dashing presence. Quinn personally loves her love but she can and will never describe it as perfect. Not anymore since her parents had divorced and she was forced to live with her mother and twin brother, Sam.

Sure, she was devastated when her parents broke the news to her and to Sam when they were just 8 years old. As far as she can remember, they're a very loving family and she never saw her parents fight. She asked what's the reason, she got no answer. Everything went downhill from then. The only good thing about the said separation was that they were free to hang on either of their parents' houses. When they got a problem with their mom, they'll just go to their dad's house and spend the whole night venting their anger and likewise, if they're fed up with their dad's non-stop talks about golf and gardening and stuff, they'll just drive back to their mother's house.

The said process came in handy when Quinn was introduced to soccer by her dad. She fell in love immediately with the sport and talked to her mom about it almost every minute. At first, Judy was understanding enough to at least half-listen to Quinn's rants about the sport. From time to time, she opens up the Debutante Ball to Quinn but the youngest blonde didn't really care about "celebrating the time when caterpillars turn into butterflies". Of course, Judy Fabray became fed up with the "violent sport that might forever scar Quinn" talks so the youngest female Fabray turned to her dad. Russell was more than willing to buy all the necessary equipments, her own soccer ball, jerseys and even converted her beloved and well-tended front yard to be her own halfcourt with a single goal post. Same goes to Sam who just couldn't convince his mom that football isn't his thing and that his passion is music. He was provided with various instruments and Russell offered his study to be his own personal recording room. Needless to say, the twins favored Russell and Judy is admittedly disappointed and jealous of the attention his ex-husband gets from their children. So, as a way of gaining some attention from the twins, she started to support her children's objects of obsession but made sure that it's in moderation.

In addition to Judy's efforts to be closer to her children, she is lenient when it comes to the social lives of the twins. Sam loved how open their mom is in terms of their social lives since he can easily join his band's practices, gigs and performances. As for Quinn, she became a familiar face in every party, sleepovers, shopping sessions with her friends and of course, she had a longer time in practicing soccer with her teammates. For her, that was the best effect since she was hailed as Captain of Carmel High's Kicking Warriorettes in her incoming Senior year. She couldn't ask for more since that was her biggest dream ever since she was eight.

All in all, Quinn Fabray's life is fairly easy.

One Sunday, Quinn found herself hanging out with her friends playing beach soccer. Clad in a sport bra and short shorts, she played in her usual brilliantly skilled way. She passed, dribbled, swiveled, docked the defenders, kicked the ball to the net and scored for her team for the 3rd time that game. Cheers erupted from their spectators which consist of the cheerleaders and the boys soccer team. Her teammates gathered around her and congratulated the highly skilled blonde.

"Oh my God, Quinn! You're like the female David Beckham! Awesome kick back there Blondie," Taylor hollered as she and Tracy lifted Quinn up their shoulders.

"No wonder you were hailed Captain by Coach Will. Nationals is so ours this year," Tracy added as they started to bring Quinn back to the ground.

"Thanks girls. That's what you'll earn when you wanna prove that girls can kick some serious ass, too," the blonde said, trotting towards the sidelines where Finn was waiting for her. When he saw that Quinn's coming, he quickly stood up, hugged her, lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"She shoots, she scores, goal!" Finn said as he spun the giggling blonde.

"I know baby. Now put me down. I'm getting nauseous," Quinn said. Her giggles doubled as Finn slowly laid her on the sand and straddled her. Quinn looked up to Finn who was sporting his signature dopey smile. He leaned down and caught the blonde's lips in a gentle kiss. Quinn smiled in the kiss and caressed Finn's cheek.

"Ok, you are really getting good," he said after breaking the kiss.

Quinn smiled and put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "You, too. I mean, when we first started going out, you couldn't kiss at all," Quinn said and smiled up to the boy.

"I meant at soccer," Finn tried to counter with a straight face but his slight smirk gave it away.

"Really?"

"Absolutely! You're... probably already better than half the guys on my team," he said as he brushed some stray hair from the blonde's face.

Quinn smiled thoughtfully at the boy's remark. That was the best compliment she received that day so far. "Probably more than half," she grinned and leaned up to kiss him. Finn abruptly broke apart and the blonde looked confused.

"What do you mean I couldn't kiss at all?" Finn inquired. The blonde just smiled and joined her hands at the back of Finn's neck.

"Don't worry, I've taught you well," she reassured and pulled the boy down for another heated kiss.

**XxXxXxX**

The next morning, Quinn jogged to Carmel High for the soccer team's daily practice with her duffel bag on her shoulder. Even though it's still summer, they can't let their guards down, especially now that the other schools' teams are improving as time goes. Clutching her duffel bag, she went straight to their locker room and changed into their light blue and white Warriorettes uniform, tied her hair in a tight ponytail, wore her cleats and went out to meet her teammates who were sitting on the bleachers. She sat down and they started to talk about the college scouts who will be watching and observing their next game. They were so engrossed in the topic that they didn't notice Santana, their striker, running towards them while holding a clipboard with a distressed look on her face. She was followed closely by Brittany, their defender, wearing the same exact expression. Quinn and the rest of the team were still oblivious to the approaching duo until they were right in front of them.

"Hey, what's up S? B? Why the sour face?" Quinn inquired after scooting over to let the new arrivals sit down. They remained standing and judging on the looks on the girls' faces, Quinn knew that whatever they're going to tell about, it is far from good news.

"The school cut our team," Brittany said breathlessly. All of the girls' eyes went wide and their jaws dropped in slowmotion. Horror was evident on each of their faces.

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked while standing up, hoping that they just misheard the taller blonde.

"You heard Brittany. Those bitches cut our team because there are not enough girls who signed up," Santana exasperatedly replied while holding up their sign up sheet. There were only seven girls, mostly incoming Freshmen, who signed up.

"So what, they'll just cut us?" Tracy asked. Quinn was still standing and in a daze of disbelief that all she can do was to widen her eyes and drop her jaw, clutching the metal railing until her knuckles turned white.

"Principal Sylvester says that the girls team eats too much of the school's budget. She's going to use our team's share for the Cheerio's equipments which includes new confettis, a canon and all those shit," Santana spat out, running her hand to her hair which is not messy due to the long run from the admin building to the bleachers.

Finally. Quinn found her voice. "What did Coach Will say about this? I'm sure he has power to save our team."

"He can't do anything about it. Principal Sylvester already made up her mind and she already passed the budget plan to the board members. It's too late to fight for it now," Brittany replied, now on the verge of tears.

"Just because those sloppy babies won Championships last year doesn't mean they'll be school's royalty now! Who are they going to cheer on when our team's now cut? Totally brilliant idea," Santana said sarcastically.

There was a chorus of "They can't do that!", "This is unfair", "What about college scholarship?" and even "Can we drop out now?" from the girls.

"_There has to be another way for us to play. This isn't over_," Quinn thoughts to herself as she sat down the bleachers to think hard. When she looked up, she saw Coach Tanaka and the boys soccer team were starting to warm up on their court on the other side. An idea suddenly evaded Quinn's mind and she can't help but smile.

"_Of course, there's a great chance for to work out_," she thought.

Quinn stood and addressed her sulking teammates. "Come on girls, follow me and we can fix this."

"Q, what are you planning?" Santana inquired. The rest of the team looked at Quinn curiously as to what their Captain's move will be.

"Just follow me and you'll find out," she replied as she jumped from the bleacher to the green grass below. The girls, though confused, followed her as she crossed the grounds towards the boys team's quad. They passed by their supposed-to-be quad and found the lacrosse team practicing on it.

Santana stopped on her tracks and made a face. "Huh, they had these guys who looked like they're catching butterflies with their teensy weensy nets to replace us girls who can seriously kick some ass? This school is clearly mental. Im'ma go all Lima Heights on them!" she exclaimed but she was dragged by Quinn away from the lacrosse team and led her to the boys soccer field. On the way, Quinn explained her plan to the girls. Most of them were skeptical but they understood that it's their last chance to play the sport they all love.

They reached the field and approached Coach Tanaka. Before they could speak, Coach Ken spoke.

"Hi girls. I heard the bad news," Coach Ken said, not even turning to face the girls and continued watching his team perform their dribbling drill.

Quinn's blood started to boil at the arrogant tone of the burly coach. "Bad? It's a disaster! Now college scouts won't even get to see us play," Quinn exclaimed, trying to keep her voice even despite her urge to cry.

Still not facing the girls, Coach Ken replied. "I know. If there's anything I can do, just say the word."

"That's their chance now. Quinn immediately grabbed it and faced the coach. "As a matter of fact, there is. We wanna try out for the boys team."

Coach Tanaka started to laugh arrogantly and it took a great effort for the girls to stop Santana from smacking the coach.

"Hmm, anything besides that," he simply said.

Quinn let out an exasperated sigh. "Coach come on! You know that we're good enough!" Quinn said. They won Regionals last year for God's sake but they had to forfeit since Nationals was on the same day of the Cheerios' championship and Principal Sylvester didn't offer any support and budget to the soccer team. When asked why the principal was just simply cruel, they were answered with _"A pyramid of beautiful women is much more anticipated than rugged she-males who find pleasure in kicking a muddy ball._"

"I don't know if that's a thing that I know," he said and Quinn looked at her team to ask what that meant but her confusion was just mirrored. She shook her head and walked in front of the coach and put on her puppy dog eyes. Desperate times call for desperate actions.

"Coach, all we're asking for is one shot," she said softly and a chorus of agreement rose from the girls.

Coach Ken sighed and finally faced all of them then crossed his arms above his beer belly. "Girls, we have two weeks before school starts. Then we open against McKinley, a rivalry game. We have to win," he explained and looked at each of them.

"And we can help you win," Quinn added softly, doing her best pleading impression. When she looked to her right, she saw the boys team coming their way led by Finn.

"Hey baby," Finn greeted when they were near enough. Quinn smiled, knowing that her boyfriend will support her plan. If Coach Ken will allow them to join the boys team, they can play alongside each other and Beat McKinley's Raging Avengers easily. Finn gave her his dopey smile in return and looked at his coach.

"What's going on, Coach?"

Coach Ken smirked and said. "The girls here want to try out for the team."

The boys' reaction was the exact opposite of what Quinn was expecting. She hoped for compliments and praises for their bravery and dedication to the sport and a chorus of "why not?". But what did she get? A boisterous laughter and insults about their "stupidity".

After recovering from a hard laughter, Finn commented. "You're not serious, are you?"

Before Quinn could reply, Coach Ken butted in. "Alright, alright! You're all excellent players," he said while addressing both teams. "But girls aren't as fact as boys, or as strong, or as athletic," he dramatically paused to give way to the boys' sniggers and before the girls could reply, he added, "This is not me talking. It's a scientific fact. Girls can't beat boys. It's as simple as that."

Quinn felt her anger double in every misogynistic and sexist comment from the burly coach. Of course she knew that those were scientific facts, but the way the coach said it, full of mockery and ridicule, it was like a sharp stab on their part. The laughter and snide remarks didn't help one bit. She felt the stinging of her eyes and she shifted her sight to her boyfriend who was trying his best not to laugh, but Quinn saw right through the blockage.

She inhaled sharply and faced her boyfriend fully. "Ok, Finn, you're the team captain. What do you think about this?" She knew she looked sickeningly hopeful, but if the reward of it was a chance to play again, screw her face.

"I think the coach said it all," Finn replied without any hesitation.

Quinn's eyes went even wider and her anger turned to rage. She felt betrayed, ridiculed and victimized when she found out about her team being cut, but now that Finn practically says she had a stupid idea, she felt like death.

"Yesterday you told me that I was better than half the guys on your team!" she defended and she knew she has trapped Finn. His teammates poked him and asked if he really told her that. He looked constipated with his half-smile, and Quinn found it disgusting.

Finn crossed his arms in defense and answered Quinn. "I never said that."

"_Boom, I'm dead,_" Quinn thought and she felt the tears streaming down her face. How dare her own boyfriend deny her in front of his teammates, her teammates and their stupid sexist coach. She bid farewell to her trust to Finn because there is no way she can ever forgive him.

"What are you talking about? Why are you lying?" she spat out.

"Quinn, end of discussion," Finn said.

Quinn has never been betrayed and lost like this before. She felt like she was a little girl who lost her way and everyone looked at her like she was a pitiful piece of thing. She can't take it anymore. She breathed deeply and looked at Finn straight in the eye.

"Fine. End of relationship."

There was a moment of silence, each recovering from shock at what they had just witnessed. The power couple of Carmel broke up just because of a stupid game? Anyone who has no knowledge about their love of the sport will think that they're just acting like they're breaking up. Except that all of them knew what soccer meant to Finn and most of all, to Quinn.

"Come on, let's go," Santana held Quinn's arm and tried to lead her back to the locker room. However, Finn was quick enough to grab her other arm.

"Baby, don't be like that. I just don't wanna see you get hurt," he said. Quinn saw the pleading look on Finn's face. At other days, he may find it endearing, but this day is not one of them. She was simply enraged by that particular look.

"Finn Hudson, you are so full of sh-," she wasn't able to tell Finn what he meant to Quinn's life right now because Coach Tanaka whistled hard.

"Back to practice," Quinn looked away and saw the soccer ball lying on the ball. She picked it up, faced Finn, smiled in her most adorable smile and throw the ball on his face. Before Finn could react, she walked away and followed the girls back to their locker room.

**XxXxXxX **

At the walk back home, she felt like dying. She passed the ball from her right hand to her left and contemplated what happened that morning. Her soccer team got cut, they were ridiculed and dumped her giant stupid oaf of a boyfriend. She should have seen it coming. Finn only started to show interest on her when she started to get active on the soccer team and gained some popularity because of her skills. She should have seen it coming that Finn was just using her for her status. She should have seen it coming that he loves his fame more than she could ever love her, if what they had can be even called as love, that is. She put on her hoodie and put the hood on to hide her face and wore her earphones. Coldplay's Fix You came first at the shuffle. "_Great, just great. Totally feels my heart with optimism and hope_," she sarcastically thought. She was so engrossed in the song that she didn't hear someone calling at her back. She entered her mom's house front gate when she was snatched back to reality when someone grabbed her jacket back and she almost fell back. She faced her attacker and she was more than annoyed to see Sugar Motta.

"Ew, it's you. God, you and your brother looks scarily alike from the back," Sugar commented as she put her sunglasses on her head and looked at Quinn from head to foot. "I think it's your total lack of curves."

Quinn gave her a sarcastic smile and put her hoodie down and yanked out her headphones. "Hi Sugar. It's so good to see you, too," she said, every word dripping with pure sarcasm.

"Hmm. I'm looking for Sam. Where is he?"

"I don't know"

Sugar worked her jaw and stepped closer to Quinn. "Just remind your brother how lucky he is to be in my life and tell him to give me a call if he wants to stay in it. Ok?"

Quinn put her duffel bag down and smiled at Sugar. "Ok. Does he have your number? 1-800-BEYOTCH?" she smirked.

Sugar just gave out a huff and walked away from her, our of the front gate. She smiled victoriously and picked up her bag then entered the house.

"I have a surprise for you!" her mom greeted her in her usual, cheery voice that always irks Quinn.

"And this is why I don't bring friends over," she mumbled to herself as she made her way up the stairs. "Mom, not now. I had a really bad day, so-"

"This is just the thing to just perk you up. Hold on and keep your eyes closed."

Quinn knew there was no way to escape her mom now so she reluctantly closed her eyes and let her mom led her.

"Alright. Surprise!" Judy exclaimed while holding up a pink, ruffly gown. "Beautiful gowns for my darling debutante."

"Mom, have I not told you a thousand times? I have no interest in being a debutante. It's totally archaic."

Judy put down the gown and put her hands on her hips. "How could I wind up with a daughter who only wants to kick a muddy ball around a field all day?"

Quinn started to ascend the stairs and faced her mother. "Well, the world has been set right, Mom. They cut my team." There it is again, the urge to cry and cry and cry the whole afternoon. She fought it and continued to ascend the stairs.

Judy perked up to that answer. "What? No soccer?"

Quinn faced her mom again and saw the sliver of smile on her mom's face. God, she didn't even tried to hide it. "Yeah, that's right no soccer."

"How sad."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can see that you're all torn up," she replied with every ounce of sarcasm.

Judy ignored her daughter's remark and went to get another gown, this time a green one with bows stitched all over it. "Well, Finn's gonna love you in this!"

"Yet another reason not to wear it. I dumped him."

Judy dropped the gown in shock and widen her eyes at her daughter. "What? Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Quinn muttered.

"He's so handsome and rugged and chiseled and great," Judy said, her voice getting husky in a seductive tone in every adjective she says.

Quinn wanted to throw up at what her mom said. "Then why don't you date him, Mom?"

She threw an annoyed look to her Mom who looks like she's considering what Quinn offered. Judy had this dazed look on her face but somehow, she came back to her senses. "Oh no, I couldn't," she said and giggled nervously.

After dumping her duffel bag in her room, she decided to go to the room across hers to go visit her twin brother, Sam. She picked up her ball, knocked on Sam's door and entered. As usual, she was greeted by her brother's messy room. The walls were plastered with various band posters, his electric guitar were in their respective stands by his closet, headphones slung on his bed headboard and papers scattered on the floor which were unmistakably some of his own music slumped on the only remaining space of his bed and crossed her legs in front of her.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Quinnie," Sam replied, looking up to her while stuffing clothes to his suitcase.

"_Probably going to dad's house,_" she thought. "You ok?"

"Uh uh."

"Sugar was looking for you," she said and stuck out her tongue in disgust. Sam just smirked and resumed packing.

"Why do you even date her anyway? You're not even that interested to her."

"She's hot," Sam said, smiling at Quinn who just grimaced at his response. "It's a guy thing."

"Ugh, but she's so awful!"

Sam laughed and zipped his suitcase. He tied a rope to his guitar case and to his suitcase, throw it out of his window then slowly lowered it to the ground. Quinn was beyond confused on Sam's action. It was as if he's sneaking out. "Hey, you know, you could use the front door," Quinn pointed downstairs with her thumb to emphasize her point.

"And Mom will see me. She thinks I'm staying at Dad's, Dad thinks I'm staying at Mom's and in two days they'll both think I'm going away to school," he paused then looked back to Quinn. "And that, my dear sister, is the beauty of divorce."

Quinn just frowned at Sam's explanation. "Where are you going?"

"London, for a couple of weeks."

She sat up in shock and looked at her brother like he'd grown a second and third head. "As in London, England?"

"Yeah, my band got a slot in a music festival there," he replied nonchalantly like his news always happen everyday. Except, it isn't.

Quinn closed her eyes and shook her head to clear her thought. She needed logical answers from Sam now.

"Ok, you're going to London. Cool. Then what are you gonna do about school?"

Sam looked at Quinn again and she knew, by the on his face, he's gonna ask a big favor for him.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you could help me with that. Could you just, like, pretend to be Mom, call McKinley, tell them I'm sick? Something that sounds like it would last for two weeks, like mad cow," he said, giving her a pleading look.

"Sam, you just got kicked out of Carmel for skipping. This is not exactly the way you want to start out," Quinn countered. She'll have to get through Sam's thick skull that he'll only lead himself to trouble with his crazy plan. He had caused a lot of headache to both of their parents already because of his annoying attitude of always wanting to get what he wants.

"I wanna be a musician, ok? Last time I heard, they don't need to know trigonometry," he retorted and swung his left leg out the window so he's now straddling the window frame. "Besides, if you want to chase your dreams, sometimes you gotta break some rules, right?"

"Do you know the percentage of bands that actually make it big time?"

"Probably the same as female soccer players," Sam said while nodding at Quinn sarcastically. "I will see you in two weeks, Quinnie," with that, he swung his right leg out and dangled there for a while and finally jumped. Quinn heard a dull thud and went to check if Sam was alright from the window. She called out his name but he was already nowhere in sight. She dejectedly laid down again when suddenly, her Mom, clutching another gown, barged in the room.

"Were you talking to you brother?" she asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"No. Yes," Quinn willed herself to think fast and saw the wireless telephone on Sam's bedside table. She picked it up and brought it to her ear. Still looking at her Mom, she replied, "I mean, yes. On the phone. He's at Dad's. Bye Dad."

"Not an abysmal cover, QFab," she thought and mentally gave her a pat on the back. Her Mom just rolled her eyes then smiled when she remembered the gown on her arms.

"Picture this, Quinnie: We're at the country club, they call your name and you emerge in this," Judy held out the green gown and Quinn saw the various bows, ruffles and all those ridiculous things stitched on the gown. She scowled in disgust.

"Ugh. No, sorry Mom. I have a strict "no ruffles policy"," she said and put on Sam's OSU cap on her head to hide the disgust which is still evident on her face.

"Sometimes I just think you just might as well be your brother." With that, Judy left.

"_Yeah, me too. I might be on my way to London now to play my music and catch my dreams and I don't have to undergo all these crap_," she thought and threw the ball up. She failed to catch it and it rolled in front of Sam's closet. She sighed while standing up and bent down to pick it up. When she looked up, she was face to face with a photo of Sam stuck on the mirror's frame. He was wearing the same OSU cap in the said photo. She took it and realized how she resembled him so much. Same blonde hair, same sharp-looking eyes and defined jaws. Save his guppy lips since she has thin yet full lips and his eyes which were a tad greener than her hazel ones. She was still comparing herself to Sam when she remembered something that he said a while ago.

"_Besides, if you wanna chase your dreams, sometimes you gotta break some rules, right?" _

The line echoed in her mind and a sudden realization hit her hard.

"Yup Sammie, you're absolutely right." She smiled at her reflection and put the photo back to its place.

"You know Quinn, if you can't join them, beat 'em."

A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue this or will it be better if I scrap it? Reviews are highly welcomed. :) Thanks for reading!

_Jadey X_


	2. Very Important Author's Note

Very important Author's Note

First of all, I wanna thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story. I'm really inspired to continue this and I'm hoping that I won't disappoint you with my upcoming chapters. Second, obviously, this is not a story update so I apologize for the faux story update alert.

Now, I wanna talk about this matter because I don't wanna cause confusion and/or accusation that I'm stealing someone else's idea. The other idea, when I posted the first chapter of Quinn's the Man, I googled it to try if the fanfic will already show up in the search results. I typed in the title and that's when I came across another Faberry fic based on She's the Man. I was intrigued so I decided to read the first chapter. I was flabbergasted when I found out that we almost have the same characterization and writing style.

Now, I'm here to clarify things up. Before I decided to write Quinn's the Man, I have never read any She's the Man-based Glee fanfics. My point is that I didn't base my story to **broodygleek's "She's the Man"**. In fact, I have already completed the whole story outline even before I started writing the first chapter. I haven't read their whole fic yet so I'm not sure if we also have similar plotlines. These are all just pure coincidence.

I apologize for the confusion that my fic may have caused. I hope this won't stop you from continuing to read my fic. This is the very first fanfic that I'm willing to finish writing until the end. I apologize to broodygleek if she finds this fic almost copied out from them, but I repeat, this is just pure coincidence.

On the lighter side, the second chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the day after. I want to update ASAP but my advanced summer classes are getting in the way.

Thank you and sorry for the faux story update alert. This is very important for my part, so I hope you all understand.

_Jadey X._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I'm really inspired to continue writing this fic. I've replied to each one of you, so I hope you've received my response. By the way, Brittany is AU in this fic. Please don't bash me for that. So, here's chapter 2 of Quinn's the Man. Tell me what you think about it. :)

That evening, she called Santana and Brittany to come over and discuss about her masterplan. Of course, it became an impromptu sleepover for the three childhood friends. When the three had finished dinner, they raced up Quinn's room and slumped down the blonde's bed. Quinn remained standing and started to pace, suddenly having doubts about her "flawless plan". Suddenly, she remembered something and voice it out first.

"Before I start discussing my plan, I wanna ask something from you two. I don't want to hear anything about Finn. We're here to talk about soccer and not him. If you'll mention his crappy name, I'll blow. "

"Sure Q, we won't mention his name intentionally," Brittany said, flashing her a reassuring smile. Santana just rolled her eyes. Quinn nodded and contemplated on how to start discussing. She was absentmindedly starting to pace again and Santana loses it.

"One more round of pacing and I'll _ends_ you. Britt and I didn't come here to watch you do that all night long!" Santana remarked, not even trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"That's harsh, San. Give Quinn a few moments," said Brittany. Quinn gave her a grateful smile and a frown to the Latina.

"Ok, since both of you are very supportive to me through all these years, well, except for _this_ someone who tries to find every single flaw from my plans just to give me a hard time," she paused and casted a dirty look to Santana, who gave her a sarcastic smile and a mock salute. "I called you two up to help me polish my plan."

"If your plan is to salvage every single member of the boys team and their giant piece of crap of a coach, there will be no polishing needed anymore. I already prepared my chainsaw at home and all we _needs _is to drive to school tomorrow, turn it on and ravage all of them," Santana exclaimed.

Quinn sighed harshly and positioned her computer chair right at the foot of her bed then sat on it. She faced the Latina and stared at her straightly. "First off, why do you have to be so freaking violent? Second, your dad's a doctor and your mom runs a law firm. There's no way you can ever own a chainsaw. And third, my plan is way more effective than your bloody revenge,"

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, a hard look adorning her face. "So what's your exceptional plan, then?"

Brittany swatted the Latina's arm lightly. "Why can't you give Q a chance to talk?"

Santana sighed and uncrossed her arms. She leaned back to the headboard and nodded to Quinn, signalling her to start explaining her plan. She sure does have a soft spot on the taller blonde. Or she's just undoubtedly whipped.

Quinn thanked Brittany as she stood from the chair and sat on her bed. They now formed a small circle and they all leaned in to listen. "So, we all know that Sam got kicked out of Carmel and is bound to attend McKinley this year. He agreed and stuff but we all know what a big scoundrel he is. And guess what he did earlier? Packed up and headed to London for a music festival there."

Santana frowned and asked Quinn, "And what does that have to do with our team getting cut?"

"I'm not finished yet. So, he told me that he will stay there for two weeks and guess what he asked me to do," she paused and looked at the two expectantly.

"Just get to the point already. I'm getting restless here," the Latina snapped.

Quinn sighed at Santana's impatience. She just wanted to lighten up the mood, that's all, but apparently, Santana is too greedy to give her that. Oh well, might as well continue explaining. "He asked me to cover him up."

At that, Brittany's brows furrowed in confusion. Sure, she may have an excessive fascination to ducks, but Brittany is one of the wisest people Quinn have met. It's not everyday that you can have her confused. "Cover him up to what?" she asked.

"To McKinley, to both our parents and apparently to Sugar, too," Quinn replied, grimacing at the mention of the girls' name. She just realized that in order for her plan to work out perfectly, she's gonna make sure that Sugar is off her radar. If she fails at that, everything will blow up.

"How are you going to do that? And what the hell does that have to do with kicking the Fi- I mean, with our team getting cut?" Santana asked, looking at Quinn to make sure she didn't catch at her almost slip of the boy's name. Unfortunately, she wasn't very successful. Quinn visibly faltered a bit but managed to catch herself.

She cleared her throat before answering Santana. "Well, Sam wants me to call McKinley and tell them he's sick and stuff, but I've thought of a better plan to cover up Sam and at the same time, have my revenge on the boys team. And that, Ms. Lopez and Ms. Pierce, had everything to do with our team getting cut," Quinn said, looking at the girls alternately.

Brittany perked up at Quinn's excited tone. She clapped her hands once and said, "Ohh! I love where this is going! Tell us Q, tell us!"

Quinn winked at Brittany, "That's why I love you so much, Britt." She paused to breathe deeply before spilling her whole brilliant plan. "I'm going to go to McKinley as Sam, make it to the boys team there and in two weeks, we'll be playing against Carmel then I'm going to beat their sexist asses off and win the game!" Quinn is practically beaming in pride of her own plan and waited for the two for their reactions. They have matching dropped jaws and were staring at her like she had grown a second head.

Santana stood up and started pacing. "Ok, hold up, let me get this straight: You're going to pretend and dress as Sam and attend McKinley. You're going to tryout for the boys team and if you're going to make it as a first stringer, you'll play in the upcoming rivalry game and beat Carmel's ass. Is that what your plan is or am I missing something?"

"Looks like somebody finally caught up. "Yes, San, that's my exact plan. What do you guys think about it?" Quinn asked the two of them. Brittany looks like she's contemplating on what to say and Santana just has this huge shock all over her face.

"I think that's a bad idea. Don't get me wrong, Q. I'm all for kicking their asses off for rejecting us, but your plan isn't our best shot to do it," Santana commented serenely.

Quinn was taken aback by Santana's abrupt attitude change. It's not everyday that you'll get something sensible from the Latina. If she's being honest, Santana is totally smart and rather practical in things like decision-making and planning. Now, she remembered why she called Santana to come over, too, and ask for her views aside from the taller blonde beside her who is yet to give her judgment. The taller blonde, on the other hand, is mostly receptive, but she is wise enough to point out even the minute flaws in her plans which were often overlooked if without the meticulous pondering of Brittany. Quinn thanked God for these two who tend to balance her crazy.

"Why do think it's bad? Will it not pass even as half-bad?"

"Q, you're a girl and you're going to tryout for a boys team. A BOYS team," Brittany finally said.

"I'm fully aware of that Britt. Besides, it didn't stop me from trying out for Carmel's boys team."

"And if you can remember, they laughed at you and called you stupid. Isn't that enough humiliation for your part?" Santana asked, sitting down on the bed's edge.

"Maybe they're more open about it. And I'm going to go there and tryout as Sam, as a boy, so I think I'll not undergo what I've suffered this morning.

"How can you be so sure about that, Quinn? You haven't even set a foot on that school and you're already, like, worshipping them or something."

"I'm just holding to what remains on my luck, ok?" Quinn exclaimed, her emotions getting the best, or rather, the worst of her. All her pent-up emotions from what happened that morning and then mix it with the betrayal of her good-for-nothing boyfriend, the result is far from great, and Quinn is there to prove it to you. "I just can't let what happened this morning stop me from doing something I love. And you know damn well that _that_ something is soccer," she paused, she's so riled up that she didn't even notice that she's already crying until she felt the hot trail of her tears running down her face. "I just can't give up this easily, San, Britt. I can't and will not. If my plan will make me look desperate or stupid or, or just pure dumb, then let it be. I love soccer too freaking much," she added quietly.

Brittany immediately put her arm around Quinn's shoulders and hugged her. She was whispering things like she understood her and stuff and promising her that something will eventually work out. Quinn let her tears pour freely into the taller girl's chest and sniffled occasionally, nodding to what Brittany says.

On the other hand, Santana is looking at the two blondes hugging and sighed deeply. She still thinks that the idea is totally flawed but seeing Quinn like this breaks Santana's heart, as cheesy as it sounds. This Quinn is so different from the Quinn she have grown to love. The Quinn she know is very driven, the lioness of the court. fearless and determined but behind all those fierce attitudes of her, is a sweet Quinn who has a sense of humor and a very loyal friend. She tends to lead a double life and managed to play both parts well. Sure. they always bicker and annoy each other, but admittedly, Quinn is her bestfriend, alongside Brittany. She also knows that the "Bestfriend Rule Number 1" is to support each other to their full extent. And right now, Quinn needs all the support she could find, and that's the least Santana can give to the girl. After making her mind up, she scooted closer to the two girls and drooped her arm to Quinn's vacant shoulder.

"Fine, I'm in. I still think that your idea's stupid but you're my bestfriend, so I'm with you in this," Santana said, smiling at Quinn.

Brittany squealed at Santana's acceptance and Quinn returned the Latina's smile then looped her other arm around Santana's shoulders. Brittany smiled at Santana and outstretched her other arm to the Latina, which she gladly accepts, now enveloping them in a three-way hug.

"Thanks San, it means a lot to me. Seriously, I love you guys so, so much," Quinn said, tightening her hug on both girls.

"We love you, too, Q. We'll always be here for you, right San?"

"Right, because you're too stupid for yourself to handle. We just wanna make sure you won't be harmed by your stupidity, no matter how hard it is not to laugh at you when you are civtimized by your own schemes and plans," Santana said while rolling her eyes.

Quinn just smirked at it. "You know I'm going to take that as "I love you, too',"

"Yeah, whatever." The three laughed and they fell in a comfortable silence, still engulfed in their embrace. Reluctantly, Quinn disentangled herself from the two and laid down on her pillows at the middle part of the bead. The two immediately laid beside her, Brittany on her right and Santana on her left, and the three stared up the ceiling.

"So, how are you going to pretend as Sam? You know you can't just put your hair in a bun, wear baggy jerseys to hide your titties then come up to them and say 'Sup homies, name's Sam' in a faux deep voice," Santana said, breaking the silence.

"First, don't say the t word ever again, it sounds so wrong and disgusting. And second, relax, I already had that covered, I guess," she replied.

Brittany propped on her left arm to look at Quinn. "What do you mean 'I guess'?" she asked.

Quinn joined her hands together beneath her head, hitting Santana's nose with her left elbow in the process. Santana squealed a muffled "Ouch!" and hit Quinn's arm. Hard.

"Ow! I didn't mean to hit your face, you know. And Britt, I already know who to approach but I still have to convince him to transform me into my brother."

Santana is still pinching her nose bridge and glared at Quinn. "You try to bust my fac again and I'll smack you big time," she said while giving her nose a final squeez. "Who are you going to approach anyway?"

"Who else? Kurt , of course!"

"Ha! Totally. Kurt's perfect for that job," Brittany said with a huge grin on her face.

"Couldn't argue with that. He's basically Lima's best hairdresser slash make-up artist. And hey, I've heard he graduated in McKinley. He might give you some pointers on how to things and act the McKinley way," Santana added.

"Uh huh, I know all that. So, tomorrow, we'll head to his salon and convince him the best I could. Hell, I will kneel in front of him and beg."

Quinn missed the admiring look that Santana gave her. Boy, she's one determined young lady. "You do love soccer so much to go all through this, don't you?"

"More than anything, San. I love soccer more than anything in the world."

With that, they fell into a comfortable silence for the second time that night. Santana stood up and switched off the lights, enveloping the room in a sudden darkness. "I guess I'm gonna turn in, you guys. I had one heck of a day. I'm so tired as shit."

"We all did, San. And yeah, I'm getting sleepy," Quinn replied while trying to find a comfortable position. "Night S, B. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, Q. See you in the morning.

They were silent for a while when Quinn saw Santana in her peripheral vision propping on an elbow.

"One more thing, Qfab. You try to bust any sexy body parts of mine, I'm gonna show what living in Lima Heights feels like. Are we clear?"

"Yeah sure," Quinn replied, throwing a leg over Santana's waist. Santana casted a hard glare on Quinn but she was met with a sickeningly adorable smile on the blonde's face.

"You're implausible," Santana said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hush, you love me for it."

"Yeah, I do," Santana laughed and threw her arm around Quinn's torso. Brittany heard the exchange between the two so she proceeded to spoon Quinn and threw her impossibly long legs over the two girls.

"Aw, Santana loves Quinnie. Sannie's getting soft!" Brittany remarked playfully.

"Shh, sleeping here," Santana replied, closing her eyes and giving them a small smile.

Quinn sighed in content. She felt so loved she almost can't remember what happened tragically that morning. Again, she thanked God for these two. They stayed like that, spooning each other, for a while and Quinn finally let sleep get over her, but of course,if you're blessed with such wide imagination, she drifted instead to her "daydream time".

_She's now daydreaming of the day of the rivalry game. They were down to the final minute and the score is still nil-all. She got the ball after it was in-bounded by her teammate. She dribbled it towards the goal, towards Finn who was guarding the goal. She swiveled and kicked it. She watched the ball get past the other team's defenders and finally got past Finn. She watched it approach the net in a very, very, very slow manner until..._

"Quinn, are you still awake?" Brittany asked as she drummed her fingers on Quinn's side. She hummed in response and waited for the blonde to continue. _She was so close! So, so close._

"Good, because I just realized something."

"What is it, B?" she asked sleepily.

"You do know that McKinley's a boarding school, right? Like, if you're going there as a boy, you'll have male roommates and they'll expect you to do...guy stuff with them."

Quinn opened her eyes at the other blonde's implication. Leave it to Brittany to notice something they've overlooked the whole night through.

"Oh my God, Britt, you're so right. I just realized that," she said, facing the blonde with a wide eyes.

"I'm always right, you know. I just thought you'll have to prepare yourself for that. Especially in the...guy stuff with them."

"I'm doomed. I'm officially doomed. Why didn't I realize this sooner?" she thought, staring up at the ceiling like it gives her the answer she's looking for.

"Ok, ok, Q, calm down. You can do this. You can manage this. You are Lucy Quinn Fabray. You're fearless, determined and driven. You'll get past this." she reassured herself.

She'll work on it, Quinn's certain on that. Anything just to get "**Operation: Kick Some Carmel Ass and Beat the Hell Out of Them**" to work out.

And yeah, she has to work out on making more interesting-sounding scheme names, too.

**A/N 2: **Probably not the update you were waiting for, but I wanted to have some Unholy Trinity bonding. The next chapter will feature _Quinn to Sam_ transformation, his first step in McKinley and we will finally Duke, Toby and Andrew (of course, Glee-fied) . Who do you think they will be? Send me your guesses and tell me how's the chapter.

Until next time guys. :)

_Jadey X_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for this delayed update, guys. I've been procrastinating these past few days and laziness visited me again AND my PC decided to fuck up so I wasn't able to write. But now that all is fixed, here's a treat for all you guys: I've combined two chapters into one to make it up to you by giving you a longer update. Anyway, while writing this chapter, I had learned a very important lesson: Never, as in, never ever stop writing in mid-conversations. I tried once when I was too sleepy to continue writing and vowed to finish it the next day and guess what? I had to scratch the whole thing because I can't remember what the hell the characters were talking about. So yeah, lesson learned.

By the way, I just realized that I made Quinn and the others to be in their senior year, when it is actually Junior year. So, I apologize for the typo. They're incoming Junior students and not Seniors.

Ok, enough talks. Here is chapter 3 of Quinn's the Man. Tell me what you think about this. :)

_She just successfully swiveled the ball from their opponents. The moment she heard and felt the familiar 'thud thud' sound made by the impact of ball and her cleats, adrenaline rush washed over her. She managed to get away from the burly frames of the Carmel boys team and headed hastily to their goal. Unfortunately, three giant oafs clad in blue jerseys blocked her previously clear path so she looked around for an available red jersey-wearing guy to pass the ball to. Finally, she spotted one and flawlessly passed the ball. She then ran nearer to the goal, anticipating a pass from any of her teammates. She heard a "Heads up, Fabray!" and she did just that, but the ball is already flying towards her, looking like it has a brain on its own and is aiming for her face. All her reflexes died and she could barely move a single muscle so she stood rooted on her tracks. Knowing that the collision of the ball and her face is now inevitable, she just shut her eyes tightly and waited for the ball. "Any second now, that bloody ball will bust my face," she thought and waited for a hard and painful force hitting her face. And then..._

"Wake up, you lazy piece of white ass! We've got a freaking long day ahead of us!" Santana shouted, throwing a pillow to Quinn's face.

Quinn groaned as she was forced to go back to reality and away from her dreams which are turning more and more violent as time goes.

She took the pillow from her face and opened an eye to see Santana who has her hands on her hips and giving her a murderous look at the side of her bed. She stretched her limbs and hid under her blanket, trying to get back to sleep.

"Oh for the love of all things holy, get the fuck up!" hollered Santana and hit her again with a pillow, harder this time.

Quinn angrily pushed her blanket down and glared at the Latina. "Do you really have to be so darn vicious? Give the girl her needed sleep!"

"'Give the girl her need sleep!'" Santana mocked. "You know what you really need? Beating the crap out of you is what you truly need! God, do you plan on spending the whole day sleeping like a log?"

"If I do, will you have any problem with that?" she asked, pulling back the blanket over her head.

"The hell I will!" Santana was about to continue hitting Quinn when Brittany punched her arm lightly. Santana gave her a "WTF" look but Brittany just glared meaningfully to her, then motioned to the half-asleep blonde. Santana sighed in defeat and nudged at what she thought was Quinn's shoulder. "Seriously Q, get up!"

Quinn pushed down the blanket in a very, very, very slow manner. When Quinn's head was already in view, she raised her right arm and pointed a threatening finger to Santana. She sat up, still pointing to the Latina, until her upper body was revealed with her left hand placed over her left breast. Santana was about to burst out laughing at Quinn's absurd appearance but she was cut off by a menacing growl.

"You try to grope or poke my chest again and I swear, you'll curse the day you were born," Quinn said in a dangerously low voice. Santana let out a snort and dodged Quinn's swinging arm. The Latina laughed out loud to the point where tears formed in her eyes and her stomach hurt from too much laughing. She was now kneeling while clutching her aching stomach and is starting to calm down. There were still occasional bouts of laughter from Santana but when she looked at Quinn, she burst out laughing again. "Seriously Q, that was your boob? It felt like your freaking head! And we all know how 'hard' your head is, metaphorically and literally," she managed to choke out, emphasizing the word hard.

"That's it! You're going down, Satan!" Quinn shouted as she lunged to Santana. However, Brittany was fast enough to hold back Quinn by her waist. Quinn struggled but the taller blonde only held her tighter. "You two act like a bunch of children! I know you can't stand each other but can you at least be civil? Just please," Brittany pleaded, still holding back Quinn.

The fuming blonde managed to break free from Brittany and glared at Santana. "You're lucky B's here. If it wasn't for her, you're already on your way to hell!"

"And I'll gladly save a seat there and patiently wait for you," Santana said, giving her a sickeningly sarcastic smile.

Quinn was about to attack again when the door opened, revealing a formally-dressed Judy. "Are you girls ok? I heard some banging noises and some shouting coming from here."

"We're fine Mrs. Fabray. We're just having a pillow fight and Santana fell from the bed," Brittany lied, but her innocent smile assured Judy that everything is perfectly fine.

"Oh, that's a relief then. You three come down after getting dressed, ok? Breakfast is almost ready. And Quinnie, fix your hair. That's not how a Debutante should look like."

"For the millionth time, Mom, I have no interest in being a Debutante!"

"Then at least look presentable. You look like you were in a wrestling match or other grotesque activity."

"Don't worry, JFab. It was just a pillow fight. Nothing too serious, right Q?" Santana butted in and looked at Quinn. The blonde sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"Well, ok then. You three come down immediately, ok?"

The three girls hummed in affirmation and waited for Judy to close the door and walk down the stairs. When the older Fabray was out of earshot, Santana faced Quinn with a challenging look with her arms crossed but Quinn just dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"Just stop, San. I don't want to hear anything from you and don't start making fun of my breasts."

Santana help up her hands in a surrendering fashion and mouthed "white flag". They started to make the bed and got fresh clothes to change into. A few minutes and several boob jokes later because really, who can stop Santana? They scurried down the stairs and made their way to the dining room. Quinn admittedly saw the funny part of the incident earlier and even laughed at some of Santana's terrible boob jokes. That's how weird their friendship is. A minute earlier, they're down at each other's throats, threatening on killing one another but later, they'll be laughing about it and forget about the whole thing. Except today, Santana is sure to make a huge deal about it but Quinn ignored her tauntings, trusting Brittany to calm Santana the fuck down.

They sat down the chairs and waited for Judy to bring out the food. Of course, there were stacks of pancakes, strips of bacons, eggs and hash browns with a pitcher of fresh orange juice, as per usual when the three have a sleepover. They immediately dug in their marvelous breakfast and had small talks about their families, summer activities and their team getting cut, unfortunately for the teenage girls. Judy noticed the tension building up at the mention of the topic so she immediately changed it.

"So girls, I see that you're dressed. Where are you guys going?" she asked while sipping from her glass of juice.

"We'll just go window shopping, catch a movie then just hang out," Quinn answered, stuffing a strip of bacon to her mouth.

"Oh, that's great then. I hope you'll have a great time."

"We'll surely have, Mrs. Fabray! By the way, the food is fantastic. Thank you!" Brittany said.

"And that's why I like you so much, Brittany. And please, just call me Judy."

"Ok, Judy!"

They continued eating with a lighter mood and soon enough, they finished eating. After putting the plates in the dishwasher and brushing their teeth, the three grabbed their bags and made their way out the house.

"Thanks for everything JFab. You're so freaking great about all these stuff and I'm afraid I might get used to it too much."

"Oh hush up, Santana. I've known you and Brittany even before you started wearing underwear, which was a really funny memory to remember. Oh, that reminds me of a younger you who really hates panties and go around the neighborhood with basically nothing on. Those were really good times, doesn't it?

Quinn laughed quietly at what her Mom said and Santana elbowed her in the ribs. Now, she has something to blackmail the Latina.

"Yeah, Judes, really hysterical memory indeed, but I prefer not to remember anything about it," Santana said.

"That wasn't a great deal, you know. You were still a kid back then."

Before Santana could reply, Quinn interjected and said, "As much as we want to talk about Santana's lack of appreciation for undergarments, we have matters at hand. We gotta get going. I'll be home right before curfew."

They bid their farewell and made their way to Quinn's Nissan Altima. The hopped in their usual seats; Quinn on the driver's seat, Santana on the passenger's seat and Brittany on the backseat. When Santana already found a comfortable position, she gave the blonde a warning glare.

"Don't mention anything about my underwear and I'll keep my mouth shut about that lumps you call your boobs."

Quinn chuckled lightly as she revved up the engine and drove out the garage. "Aw Sanny, what made your knickers in such a knot this early?"

"Watch it, milk jugs."

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at Quinn's innuendo. "Yeah San. It's not a big deal though. I mean, I have a photo of us when we were kids in our swimsuits and toddler Santana is tugging her panties down. Surely, your hatred for panties was inborn."

Quinn burst out laughing at that, earning herself a hard punch from the fuming Latina. "Ow! Come on, I'm trying to keep us road-safe here!"

"Say one more word about my panties and I'll make you forget what safety means!"

"Oh please, you didn't have any trouble in making fun of my breasts earlier and now you're reacting like that when I go about your underwear."

"That was different. It was me making fun of you and not you making fun of me."

"So it's only ok if I'm the victim. Talk about sadistic teenagers nowadays."

"Yeah and keep your opinions to yourself or you'll see how much of a sadist I am!"

"Will you two just shut the hell up? I'm getting sick and tired of all your bickerings!" Brittany chided, unable to contain herself anymore over the back and forth banters of the two girls.

The two immediately shut up. Brittany is normally this little girl who just goes with the flow without a lot of retorts. Hearing her swear and scold them is so rare and they're totally not looking forward to it."

"Sorry B," said Santana in a small voice while looking down at her lap.

"Whipped," coughed Quinn. Santana didn't dare retort because, yeah, she's totally whipped when it comes to the taller blonde. Instead, she settled with a death glare and Quinn gave her a sickeningly adorable grin.

"That's better. I thought you'll never stop," Brittany commented while leaning in and patted the two girls' backs.

They continued to ride in silence until they arrived to Kurt's salon. Quinn turned the engine off and planned on how they'll convince Kurt to transform her into her brother.

"I say we get to the point. There's no use in going in circles. We'll just propose our request and let him decide," Brittany suggested.

"That's how I plan in convincing him. But what if he'll freak out?" Quinn asked.

"Of course he'll freak out. I mean, with a request like that, who wouldn't? But I'm pretty sure this is not the weirdest demand he'll ever hear," Santana said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

Quinn nervously drummed her fingers on the wheel, suddenly very unsure of her plan. The other two patiently waited for her decision, but Santana just can't handle a couple minutes of silence. "Q, I know we've planned this and you're really, really sure about this whole thing but if you're not ready, we can always back out and come back some other day," Santana said.

Quinn shook her head no and said, "No, we're already here. It's just my nerves acting up. Can we just go inside and let fate decide my destiny?

Santana knocked Quinn's head thrice. "You've taken too much soccer balls in your head, Fabray. But yeah, let's go. Your car freshener makes me wanna throw up." She fake-gagged and Quinn didn't suppress a smile. At least the Latina knows how to lighten her up, though in a completely weird way.

"Fine, let's go," she said and went out the car. The two followed her immediately.

"You'll be fine, Quinn. No matter what happens, you'll always have us," Brittany said while putting an arm around Quinn's shoulder. Quinn smiled at the taller blonde and nodded. They stepped into the threshold of Kurt's salon and Quinn inhaled deeply. When she didn't make a move to open the glass door, Santana pushed it and a bell rang from the inside. Brittany led her by the small of her back and stepped in the salon.

'_Come on, Quinn. Do this for soccer. Right, I'll do this. For soccer,' _she pepped herself and walked further inside. A huge wave of confidence washed over her as she asked the receptionist for Kurt. They were led to the right side of the building and they saw Kurt, curling a middle-aged Latina's hair. They approached him and smiled as he looked up.

"Oh, my favorite trinity! What's up?" he greeted while putting a plastic curler on his costumer.

"Hey Kurt. I have a proposal for you and I'm hoping for your positive reaction," Quinn said, going straight to the point.

"Whoa Quinn, that's kinda hardcore, huh. So tell me all about this proposal you have."

Quinn looked at the two girls and they signaled her to continue, and she did just that. She spent the next few minutes explaining all about her situation, from her team getting cut, dumping her good-for-nothing boyfriend, about Sam going abroad for a music fest and her idea of impersonating him to attend McKinley and play soccer there. By the time she finished, Kurt, and to their surprise, also his costumer, was gaping at her. After a beat, Kurt laughed out loud and Quinn just rolled her eyes, already expecting the reaction. Kurt finally calmed down and faced the three.

"Are you saying that you want me to turn you into your bother? Because I was really hoping that I just imagined your whole explanation."

Before Quinn could reply, Santana butted in. "Yes, that's what Quinn wants you to do and no, you didn't imagine her rant. Apparently, Mrs. Cruz here didn't think so, too."

Quinn whipped to Santana at her last remark. "Wait, y-you know each other?" she asked, pointing to Mrs. Cruz then to Santana.

"Yeah, we're neighbors."

"Looks like Santy here finally decided to acknowledge me. Took you long enough Missy," Mrs. Cruz said in a heavy Hispanic accent and smiled at Santana. She smiled in return and faced Kurt again, waiting for his response.

"You three have taken too much soccer balls in the head. That's totally insane! Kinda heroic, but just plain insane."

Santana laughed at the use of her quote from earlier. "Trust me, I've already told Q that, and yeah, it's insane. But you know she can do it."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Isn't that illegal? The three of you know I have a rep to maintain and my allegiance to this will totally not boost it."

"It's only illegal if somebody will know he's a girl under a disguise. Besides, no one will know about this, right Mrs. Cruz?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow to the old lady. She just nodded and looked up at Kurt.

After a moment of silence, Quinn pleaded, "Come on, Kurt. I know you can help me with this and I know you know that I can do this."

"Well, I'm not Lima's best without my beauty prowess but I actually worry about you. Sure, they may buy your boyish appearance, but your voice, mannerisms, the breasts, your mentality; those will break your resolve."

"Kurt, you've known me for God knows how long. Heck, you're like my Mom's personal make-up artist through all these years. You would know that I can totally learn all those things in a short period of time. I really need this Kurt, so much," Quinn pleaded, looking at Kurt sincerely.

Kurt sighed exasperatedly. "I know that Quinn. But I'm overly sure they'll find out your secret somehow."

Santana decided to interject when Quinn was about to answer back. "It doesn't matter. Nobody at McKinley has even met the real Sam, so they'll take Quinn as Sam as a dorkish boy who happens to have baby coconut lumps on his chest, like a tumor or something." She started to laugh but received a glare from Brittany so she immediately stopped. "What I mean is, they won't know the difference."

"Well, they'll know he's a girl."

"Come on, Kurt," Brittany finally said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Kurt was about to say no when Mrs. Cruz stood and faced him. "These kids have the craziest idea I've ever heard in ages, but also the most determined one," she chanced a look to the three and smiled at them. Facing Kurt again, she continued, "I know you can help them, and you should."

The three girls were beyond shocked at Mrs. Cruz standing up for them. Kurt lost all his reasons to refuse the girls, leaving him with no choices but to accept. "Fine, ok. I'll see what I can do."

The trinity beamed and thanked Kurt. Santana put her arm on the older Latina's shoulder and said, "Thank you so much, Mrs. C. I owe you big time."

"That was nothing. Us residents of Lima Heights Adjacent should always look out for each other. Now, I'll just go find Tony to continue my hair-curling."

Quinn thanked Mrs. Cruz or Sonia as she insists, and Kurt led her to his assistant, Tony. After that, he beckoned the three to a room on the left side. What the girls saw inside made their jaws hang open. Closets full of costumes raging from superheroes to zombies to ballerinas and even replicas of monumental suits of famous people were on the right side of the huge room. On the other side, showcases of wigs, mustaches in different styles and colors were displayed. Finally, right in front of them, is the biggest collection of make-up in various brands where laid down.

"Oh my God. This is like the most awe-mazing dressing room I've ever seen in my life. I don't think I can afford this Kurt," Quinn blurted as she spun around to look at everything.

"Nonsense. You're a close friend of mine and Judy's my most frequent costumer so don't worry about that. You'll be the first client of this new and improved service of ours, so you should totally be worth it."

"I promise, Kurt. I'll never you down. Thank you so much," she said, still in awe of her surroundings.

Santana and Brittany messed around the wigs and the Latina pulled out a dreadlocks wig then put it on. "So, what's the first step of Quinn's transformation?"

Quinn looked at her and laughed out loud. "You look like a freaking Latina Medusa, and that doesn't suit you!"

"At least I make a hot damn Medusa."

"Yeah, totally," Brittany agreed, wearing an afro wig herself.

"Alright, that's enough messing around. So tell me, how does your brother look like so we can make a carbon copy of him out of you?"

Quinn rummaged her bag and retrieved a full body photo of Sam. She handed it to Kurt and took a seat beside Santana.

Kurt had a good look at Sam and commented, "Hmm, he has one hot bod, but Blaine looks hotter."

"Really Kurt? Really?" Santana asked disbelievingly.

"What? You can't blame me for Blaine's sexiness."

"Uhm, can we move on?" Brittany chirped in. "I believe this isn't the best time to think about our special someones."

Kurt seemed to wake up from his Blaine-filled dreams and shook his head. "Anyway, you do resemble Sam, well, save for his lips. God, how can anyone have such a trouty mouth?"

"That's my brother you're talking about, Kurt," Quinn reminded.

"Right, right, of course. So, you ready for the makeover of your life?"

Quinn looked at Santana and Brittany who were both smiling at her and faced Kurt, more confidently than before. "You bet I am."

The rest of the morning was spent by looking for the perfect sandy blonde wig with matching sideburns and eyebrows, teaching Quinn how to use the special kind of bondage to conceal her breasts which was enjoyed thoroughly by Santana and then, shopping for some male's apparel since Sam basically brought his entire closet, save for his McKinley uniforms, much to Quinn's relief.

They were having a fun lunch in the mall's food court when Kurt remembered something. "Now that your physical transformation is done, it's time to go to the complex things: mannerisms, your voice and your mentality."

"Ok, how will we do that?" Quinn asked while taking a sip from her watermelon slushie.

"We'll practice, of course. Or rather, you'll practice. Now, you girls hurry up. We have a lesson to teach Quinn," he said, addressing Santana and Brittany who were sharing a box of pizza.

"What kind of lesson? Can you please elaborate?"

"You know, the usual guy stuff. Seeing that you're already a bit boyish, we'll just have to improve it by adding more fluidity. Of course, you want to put up a good impression. You don't wanna be the stereotypical dorkish transfer student who happens to play soccer. So, we will have a hands-on experiment slash practice," Kurt explained. Quinn made a face then groaned, knowing she doesn't have a choice.

Santana has her usual smug smile and winked at Quinn. "Looks like we'll be seeing a stud Quinn in action. Wanna bait some girls, hot stuff?"

Quinn darted a cold look to the Latina. "Shut up, you're making it sound more nauseating." She faced Kurt and asked, "Do I really have to do this?"

"Of course you don't. But if you want me to turn you into a half-decent guy at the very least, you'll do what I'm saying," Kurt replied, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Quinn slumped down her seat and sighed, "Fine, let's do this."

"Here, wear these so you'll get used to your Sam-look," Kurt said while handing her new khaki shorts, green plaid shirt, black Vans Chukka Low and to her dismay, her wig set and breast concealer. She beckoned the two girls to help her dress up. They entered a moderately busy restroom and assisted Quinn in dressing up in a stall. They laughed at the horrified looks from the people who saw Quinn enter and exited as Sam from the bathroom. They just smiled at them and joined Kurt by the fountain.

Quinn as Sam is, well, totally hot. Though a bit scrawny, she's fit enough to pass as an averagely lean guy. With her hair tucked properly under her wig with the sideburns and eyebrows on, breasts concealed nicely by the bondage which only leaves her a barely noticeable lump on her chest and with her developed arm and leg muscles due to excruciating exercises at school, no one would suspect that she's a girl in disguise. She nervously put her hands on her pockets as the three looked at her from head to foot, examining her boy-clad body extensively. "Well, h-how do I look?" she inquired.

"Acceptable," Kurt said simply. "But your posture needs some work."

"You're so good-looking, Quinn, I mean Sam," Brittany said, a big smile on her face.

"Damn Quinn, you're totally hot! If I didn't know you're hiding your barely-there boobs, I'd totally jump you," Santana said, followed by a seductive wink.

"Ew, San, that's absolutely gross. And please, leave my boobs out of this conversation."

Santana gasped and put her hand on her chest in a mock offense. "I just can't do that, Q. You can't blame me if I can squeeze your baby coconuts in any conversation."

"One more word and I'll totally knot your knickers up."

"Again, with my underwear? You need more witty comebacks that that."

Quinn stepped closer to Santana and pointed to her. "You're the one to talk! You're making fun of my breasts every chance you get!"

"Whoa, whoa ladies. I don't think anyone would want to hear about your lady…things. We still have a mission to complete, people!" Kurt's comment was ignored by the two arguing girls who when seen from a distance, looks like they're having a lovers' quarrel, what's with Quinn's get-up.

"Jesus, do they ever stop?" Kurt asked Brittany who just sighed at her bestfriends' behavior.

"Try basically living with them," she simply said.

"Oh my, I guess I'll settle with this. I can't imagine the horror of watching and hearing them quarrel almost everyday."

"I swear you'll get used to it. Besides, they're easy to break."

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh. Watch me. Just show a little something something and they'll shut up in no time. "

Brittany walked in between the quarrelling girls who were starting to shove each other. "Will you two calm the fuck down? I'm so fucking tired of you two! And don't you two give me that look. Yes, I used the _f word_ because you two are so damn insufferable. And please, save your apologies because I damn well know you'll be going at each other's throat later. We still have a task to do, for God's sake!"

Kurt was impressed to see the two fierce girls visibly falter at every word Brittany says. The said blonde winked at Kurt and mouthed "Told you" when Santana and Quinn looked at the ground.

Finally, Quinn looked up to Kurt and cleared her throat, deepening her voice for her Sam character ehich came out huskier and breathier than her own voice. "So, what am I going to do, Kurt?"

"The voice is already perfect, Quinn. I guess we'll just develop some of your mannerisms. Come on, follow me."

Kurt led them to Forever 21 on the mall's third floor. The shop was pretty packed, so Kurt thought that this is the perfect place to practice. He pointed to a teenage boy in a graphic tee and shorts with an Obey cap on his head who just entered the premises and told Quinn to imitate his swagger walk. Quinn reluctantly did as directed and she was rewarded by a boisterous laughter from Santana.

"Q, you're not on a runway and you're supposed to be a guy, so don't sway your hips too much. Try again," Kurt suggested.

She begrudgingly "walked swaggishly" less tensely. After several tries and numerous smacks on Santana's head, she already mastered her signature walk, much to her relief. Mannerisms like touching her nose with her thumb, running her fingers through her hair and rubbing her neck were developed next. She found all those things ridiculous and somewhat unnecessary, but as she continues to "be a boy", she actually enjoyed it and exaggerated some of her actions just to make her three companions laugh. She's having fun and it made her think that being a guy for a couple of weeks wouldn't be that bad.

The rest of the afternoon was spent by working on Quinn's boyish movements. She went as far as helping a relatively pretty redhead around her age to pick up her chosen tees that she dropped when some asshole bumped unto her. After doing so, Quinn held out her hand to help the girl stand then smiled lopsidedly, as taught by Kurt. She swore she elicited a blush from the girl who shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. The girl thanked and bashfully smiled at her. She quirked her eyebrow in farewell and walked towards her three buddies. She got this fluttery feeling in her stomach and got too lost in it that she didn't see Santana swing her arm and hugged her with one arm.

"Damn, Q, what a way to be a stud! That girl was totally smitten by you."

"Of course. She's too hot to be ignored, you know. You'll surely get some pretty girls at McKinley, Q," Brittany agreed.

Quinn pursed her lips and smiled at the two girls. "As flattering as that may be, I'm not interested in the girls. I'll be there for soccer and soccer alone."

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to have some shenanigans. It will make this whole 'being a boy' phase more unforgettable," Kurt said.

"I don't want anyone to be heartbroken and expect for nothing because of me. I know how much that hurts," she said and with that, she broke away from the three and headed to the vest section of the shop.

The three, fully knowing what she meant, shared a look with each other. Kurt, who was filled up by Brittany all about the break up, signaled the two girls to approach the blonde. He gave Quinn a light squeeze on her arm and said, "Come on Q, early dinner's on me."

During dinner, Quinn's mood drastically changed, thanks to Santana and Kurt who debated about basically anything. Quinn shared some of her _punny_ thoughts which often elicited huge roars of laughter from her friends, garnering some attention from the other diners. She completely forgot about Finn and his douchebaggery.

After another hour of shopping and just walking around the mall, they finally decided to call it a night. They dropped off Kurt by his salon and Quinn thanked him profusely. They drove to Lima Heights Adjacent and dropped off Santana then a couple of blocks later, Brittany bid her goodbye. They left her with great heaps of wishes of luck and promised that they'll drive her to McKinley. With the support of her friends, she didn't see her future "plan into action" scary at all.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next day went by a blur to Quinn's part. She spent it by packing her things needed for her two-week stay in McKinley and coming up with an excuse for her mother. Now, Thursday evening, is her supposed to be departure to Santana's house where she would spend the night and then head to McKinley the next morning. She checked her bags one last time and made sure she got everything she'll need, including a box of tampons since she's expecting her monthly visitor any day now.

She shouldered her duffel bags, held her ball and went out her room. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and started to descend the grand staircase. She stopped halfway through the staircase to steal a peek at the dining table and as expected, Judy was there writing something for this year's Debutante Ball itinerary. She went down again, praying that her Vans won't make too much noise on the carpeted steps. If she's being honest, she wanted to imitate Sam's way of sneaking out but her fear of heights immediately dismissed jumping out of her window.

Finally, she stepped on their tiled floor and headed to their front door as hastily as she could but her sneakers made a squeaking noise when it made contact with the tiles. She heard the dining room chair her mother was sitting on being dragged back as her Mom stood. So much for sneaking around successfully.

"Quinnie? Why are you all dressed and packed up? Where are you going this late, young lady?" Judy inquired. Quinn muttered a curse under her breath. She willed her on the spot excuse-making skills to work right at this moment. After a beat, she faced her Mom with a nonchalant look on her face. Her mother is wearing one of her matching business suit that she insists on wearing all the time. _Typical. _

"Mom, I told you already. I'm going to Dad's house for two weeks," she excused, shifting her OSU cap atop her head.

"Oh no, young lady, you didn't and you're not going. We've hardly spent any time together this summer. Now go upstairs and unpack," Judy contradicted, motioning to Quinn's bags then pointed upstairs.

Quinn sighed deeply and shouldered her bags more securely as she inched closer to Judy. Disgusting as her next retort will be, she's still thankful to her quick responding brain. Desperate time calls for desperate measures.

"Ok, Mom, I thought about what you said." At that, Judy perked up. "You know that Sugar's gonna be there 24/7 with Sam, so, I don't know, I was just thinking that maybe she'd show me the ropes on the whole debutante thing," Quinn explained with a half smile, biting her bottom lip in faux shyness. Oh yeah, that'll totally make Judy buy her excuse.

As expected, Judy's face lit up and looked at her daughter in awe. "This is so exciting!" Judy exclaimed, putting hr hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"Isn't it?" Quinn said with well-practiced fake interest.

Judy led Quinn with her arm around her daughter towards the doorway and the younger blonde knew she had won. "Sugar Motta will be the best guide for you! She's one of the best girls I've ever taught and her knowledge can be passed on you. You'll gonna have so much fun! Don't forget to ask pointers for the formal ball and the luncheon, ok?" Judy said as she faced her daughter.

Quinn looked stoic enough for her Mom to be reassured but unknown to her, Quinn has been doing her ridiculous victory dance inside her head. She managed to settle her excitement down and nodded to Judy. "Sure Mom, I'll keep that in mind."

After being pampered some more for "finally being a lady" and reminding her of a carnival by next week to raise some funds for the charity, Quinn found herself driving towards Lima Heights Adjacent to spend the night at Santana's. The Latina, Kurt and Brittany promised that they'll go with Quinn to McKinley the next day.

Quinn felt surreal. Now that she's free from her Mom's grasp, she's a step nearer to achieving her goal. All she has to worry about right now is to act like Sam in McKinley and pass the tryouts for the soccer team. After that, she'll let her skills decided her fate. For her, everything is going according to her plan so far, and she's more than ecstatic for it.

**XxXxXxX**

Quinn undid her red McKinley tie for the umpteenth time during her ride to McKinley and for the millionth time that day. She turned the rear view mirror of Kurt's Cruze towards her to readjust her tie but apparently, tie-knotting isn't her thing. She huffed angrily and ruffled her hair in annoyance, forgetting the fact that her sandy blonde wig was already in place.

"Hey, don't tug the hair too much! I spent ages to get it right," Kurt said beside her who is busy maneuvering his car through the traffic.

Feeling the heat of the late summer sun getting on her despite the full blast AC of the car, Quinn took her dark blue blazer off, unbuttoned the cuffs of her long-sleeved navy blue uniform shirt and rolled the sleeves up then motioned to her tie. "This goddamn piece of crap won't cooperate with me! The bottom one always gets longer than the front everytime I readjust it and I'm so freaking exhausted already!" she said as she slumped heavily on the passenger's seat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm yo tits, Quinn. Geez, don't vent your freak-outs on other people," Santana exclaimed from the backseat.

Quinn faced the Latina and said, "You aren't the one who has to wear these khaki slacks, a blazer over this long-sleeved shirt and a damn tie! That means, you aren't the one who feels like she's burning her ass in hell with a tie that wants to suffocate her! Why does this school require their students to wear the uniform immediately anyway? Classes are still three freaking days away!"

"Standard operating procedure of McKinley, Missy. I've told you that already. And it was in your student manual," Kurt interjected.

"Are all private schools like this? God, this is mental! This uniform will make me combust any second now! It's hot as hell!" she chastised while flailing her hands around in frantic motions then scratched her face in infuriation. "And don't get me start on these fuc−"

"Oh my God, shut the hell up! One more word and I'll strangle you with that fucking tie!" Santana shouted, already fed up by Quinn's exclamations.

"Language, ladies. No need to argue crudely. We're already in McKinley's premises."

"I don't fucking care!"

Brittany sighed and put her hand on Santana's thigh, calming her down. "Quinn's just tense, San. Let her freak out as much as she wants. Q, you'll be alright, I promise. Now give me your tie and I'll make it for you."

"Good thing Brittany's here. I swear, you two will be the death of me with your pointless bickering and arguments," Kurt commented as he acquired a pass from the school guard by McKinley's main entrance.

Quinn handed her tie to the taller blonde and sighed heavily, feeling her nerves resurface as they passed a tarpaulin welcoming the new students. "I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous and I didn't get enough sleep last night. It's just… I'm finally here and I can't stop my nerves from rattling inside me."

Santana leaned in and put her hand on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn looked at her. "I know, I'm sorry for blowing up on you. Your freak outs were riling me up and make me more nervous about this whole thing."

At that, Quinn raised her eyebrow in question. "You're nervous? Why?

"For you, dumbass. This is all so new to you and we don't know what kind of people the students here are. What if they beat kids for fun? What if they'll hang you upside down then dump you in the dumpsters? Or worse, what if they make you as a target goal during soccer practice?"

Quinn let herself give Santana a small smile at her admittance of worrying about her well-being. "Thanks San, I didn't know you care about me that much."

Santana made a face and said, "That's because Judy won't be too happy to see her darling debutante come back home all beaten up."

"Makes sense."

"Don't worry Quinn," Kurt butted in. "The students here are respectful and they mind their own business. Well at least during my time four years ago. I don't know right now," Kurt said as he found a vacant space on the parking lot.

"I'm still anxious though. God, where have I gotten myself into?" Quinn asked rhetorically as she banged her forehead on the dashboard desperately.

Unknown to the front seaters, Brittany went out the car and opened Quinn's door. She took Quinn's hand and led her out. She rolled down Quinn's sleeves and put the premade tie under her collar, now looking perfect. She then got Quinn's blazer and asked her to wear it. Quinn complied and just looked at Brittany straight to her blue eyes.

"You're going to do this for soccer, Quinn. You planned this and you're going to go through this. I know you're going to make us proud," she said and gave Quinn a sweet smile. "You're Lucy Quinn Fabray, captain of Carmel's Warriorettes and basically the school's queen, you wouldn't let this little scheme beat you, right? Just stay focused and I know you'll do well."

Quinn got teary-eyed on Brittany's reassurance so she lunged to the girl and hugged her tightly. "That's just what I needed to hear B. Thanks a lot. I'll do my best to make you guys proud."

"No worries. I believe in you, Q. You can do this," Brittany reassured and hugged the shorter blonde back.

"I hate to break your moment guys, but you two look like Ken and Barbie. People are gawking," Kurt said as he went out the car then motioned around them. True enough, there were people who were smiling at them. She saw some guys wearing identical uniforms with her giving her thumbs ups. That's when she realized that she's dressed and looks like a guy and hugging Brittany looks like they're getting their macks on. She pulled away awkwardly and felt a blush creeping on her cheeks. Brittany just smiled and pinched her left cheek, earning some catcalls from the people around them. So much for McKinley students minding their own business.

"Ok, show's over people. They're done groping each other," Santana hollered and the watchers just snickered. "My, don't you two look cozy?"

"Shut up, S. I was just caught in the moment," Quinn explained, looking down at her black shoes.

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Now before you become mushy or sappy or sentimental and all that crap, let's test out some things, shall we?" she asked and Kurt nodded to her.

"Let me hear the voice," she ordered.

Quinn cleared her throat and deepened her voice, making it huskier than usual. "Hey, what's up? Name's Sam."

"So hot," Santana commented and Quinn winked at her sexily which was taught by the Latina. She smiled flirtatiously in return.

Kurt scrunched his nose and said, "Ew, stop that. You're making me gag."

"I'm just doing how my character's supposed to act, right San?" she asked and quirked her eyebrow which is thicker than her usual immaculate eyebrows, thanks to Kurt.

"Right, stud," Santana replied, still flirty-acting with Quinn.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and handed Quinn her book bag. "Whatever. Now, show us the strut."

Quinn executed her "swagger stride which left the hot redhead hot and bothered". That was, of course, baptized by Santana.

"Satisfactory," he commented. "Now, hock a loogie."

She generated a loud and sickening sucking sound in her throat then spat out. She looked at them expectantly.

"Gross," the three of them chorused but Kurt added, "But successful. God, you improved so well!"

Quinn smiled smugly and took her duffel bags from the trunk. She shouldered them and looked at the school building not far from them.

"This is it. I have to go guys. I still have to register to get my room number, locker number and stuff. Thanks a lot."

"Nonsense Quinn. I had fun going with your insane plan. Good luck, kiddo. You made me so proud," Kurt said while hugging her. "Just don't forget about me when you finally become MVP or something, ok?"

Quinn giggled and hugged him back. "I'm never gonna forget you, Kurt. This is such a huge favor. Thank you so much."

"You'll be ok, Q. San and I are just a call away if you have some troubles."

"You cost me a ton of burritos to bribe Mrs. Cruz, QFab. Unknown to you guys, she's the gossip queen of the whole Lima Heights, so I came to make sure she keep her blabbermouth shut. This should be worth it. If I won't see you on the game, I'll−"

"You'll go all Lima Heights on me and you'll _ends_ my white piece of ass. I know that already. And thanks for shutting Mrs. Cruz. I owe you one."

"Just making sure that we understand each other. And don't worry about her, she's all good."

"Now shut up and give me a hug," Quinn said and opened her arms to the Latina."

"Gross, but ok," she said and pulled Quinn in a hug which made Brittany squeal and Kurt snicker. Quinn pulled back and motioned to the school.

"I should go now guys, see you." The three waved at her and she turned around to walk towards the school.

"Hey Q, wait up," Santana called out to Quinn's retreating back and the blonde looked back at her. She passed Quinn's soccer ball to her which was left in the backseat. The blonde caught it and gave Santana a grateful smile.

"Be a good boy, Sam," Santana said and waved. Quinn nodded and started to walk away. She heard the Cruze roll away and the reality of finally arriving in McKinley as Sam hit her hard. Instead of doubting herself again, she paused then breathed determinedly. She straightened her back and eyed the building in front of her. She has a point to prove, friends to bring pride to and a mission to fulfill, and she'll do her best to accomplish all of them. With that, she walked again towards the school where an intermingled chain of experiences awaits her.

**A/N:** Honestly, I'm not 100% happy on how this chapter turned out. I had written an Unholy Trinity bonding that is longer than how I originally planned. I'm so sorry and I hope I didn't bore any of you. Also, I apologize if the story is too slow-paced. I'm still a newbie in fanfic-writing and I tend to be so detailed in things I write. I'll improve my style so as to satisfy you guys!

I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing and for the favorites and alerts for this fic. It's amazing how a result of my boredom can be this successful. You guys rock! \m/

**PS: **I know some of you were already expecting any Faberry interaction in this chapter but I'm afraid Rachel will not enter this early. Give it a chapter or two and I'll make sure that the wait will be worth it. So, see you next update!

**PPS: **You can follow me on Tumblr! Faberittanaisalwayson's my URL

_Jadey X_


End file.
